Chicken Soup
by hawkstout
Summary: Mild Tommy/Bruce, Dick & Jason: It's Jason and Dick's first sleepover, but it looks like Tommy's sick. Will they have to cancel? Sequel to Hands to Hold


"OH NO IT'S AN EVIL CLOWN!"

Tommy winced.

"Dickie! You and Jason need to be a bit quieter, okay kiddo?"

As much as he loved hearing Dick have fun and run wild he had a massive headache on top of his stuffy nose, wet cough, and mild fever. He shouldn't have said yes to taking Jason for the weekend, but they had planned it weeks ago and Dick was wriggling with excitement about having his best friend over for the first time and for two whole days. Tommy had even cleaned the house for this. He had made Dickie clean his room for this and, as much as he loved his foster son, that was a trying task. His kid was a slob. So when he woke up feeling a bit worse for wear he forced himself to put on a bright face—especially since Dick had crawled on to his bed like it was Christmas. He was completely excited and full of anticipation.

"It's today, right?"

So Tommy had grinned back, tousled his hair and confirmed that yes, today was the day Jason was coming over. He had self-diagnosed as a cold and nothing to worry about. Dickie had probably brought it back from the daycare. Dick scampered off the bed.

"I'll get breakfast ready!" he called. Tommy quickly got out of bed to put a halt to any big mess. Dick had already hopped up on his stool and grabbed the Crocky Crunch.

"Okay, alright, slow down baby bird, he's not coming until ten." Tommy glanced at the clock. Oop, it was already 9:30 AM. He'd have to scramble if he wanted to get Dick and himself fed and ready for the day. He scooped up two bowls and laid them on the table. Dick enthusiastically poured the cereal while Tommy grabbed the spoons and milk. There was only a little bit of spilled cereal so Tommy called it a success. He took it upon himself to pour the milk and soon Dick was gobbling down the food as fast as he could.

"Slow down Dickie, you're going to choke. More chewing before you swallow."

"Bu'munchcrunchcrunchTommy!crunch."

"Don't talk with your mouth full either."

Dick swallowed.

"Okay," he said looking appropriately chastised. Okay.

They finished their cereal and Dick was up about to run to his room.

"Hey! I need to take care of the dishes, you stay there mister."

Dick let out a short huff of impatient breath. Tommy mentally chuckled.

"Hey now, you want it done fast or done right?"

"Fast!" Dick replied twitching on his chair. Tommy glanced at the time: 9:45 AM. Okay a little speed wouldn't hurt. He rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher then scooped up Dick and ran to his foster son's room.

Dick giggled. "Whee!" He loved 'flying' with Tommy.

"Okay, coming in for a landing," Tommy gently placed Dick down on his bed. Dick clapped happily. Tommy cleared his throat, but started to cough. It was a bad one. He sucked in air and by the time he was done Dick's smile was gone. He looked up at him with wide-eyed worry.

"I'm okay, Dickie. Don't worry. Just a frog living in the throat. He seems quite comfortable there."

"You sure?"

"Uhuh. I'm fine. I'm Super Doctor, remember?"

Dick nodded. Tommy tickled him until he was smiling again.

"Okay what do you want to wear?"

Tommy barely had slipped on a t-shirt before he heard the doorbell.

"I'llgetit!" Dick was gone faster than the road runner.

Tommy quickly headed to the door. Dick had already opened it. There was Bruce and Jason.

It was still sort of bizarre seeing Bruce Wayne all grown up. Truthfully, Tommy still had an ounce of bitterness, but it was directed more towards Bruce's father than Bruce himself. He had realized there had been nothing Bruce could have done to save him when they were kids.

* * *

It was still weird to see Tommy grown up and so… relaxed. Bruce had never realized how tightly wound his former friend was when they were kids. The difference was obvious.

Dick stood at the door like an excited puppy. It was the same look Jason had been giving him all morning. As soon as he had opened the door Jason tackled the other boy.

"Dickie-bird!"

"Jaybird!"

"Jason, be gentle," He chided, but didn't put much force into it. The boys were soon wrestling on the ground giggling and tickling. He looked up at Tommy. Tommy had his own proud grin as he watched the two.

"I appreciate you taking Jason for the weekend," He said placing Jason's suitcase inside the door. It was a company retreat and although Alfred would have been fine looking after Jason it was a good opportunity to let the boys have fun. Tommy shrugged.

"It's no problem. He might even tire out Dick."

Looking more closely. Tommy looked a bit red.

"Are you sick?" He asked already thinking about falling back on his default.

"Just a cold, don't worry. It's the thing that's been going through the daycare; these two have already had it if I'm not mistaken. It'll be fine, go to your bigwig thing."

"Retreat. Here's a list of emergency contacts and my direct cellphone which will never be off and Alfred's number as well. All of Jason's essentials are in the suitcase. It's your house and your rules, but I would appreciate it if Jason didn't get any sugar after six, it makes him antsy and he doesn't sleep well."

"Ah, no that's fine," Tommy nodded, "They'll be excited enough anyway with each other. So… uh… have a good trip then."

Tommy rocked on his toes awkwardly. Bruce rubbed the back of his head and realized he hadn't moved from the door, his eyes were on Jason and Dick again. This would be the first time Jason had spent a night away from Bruce and Alfred and the manor since his adoption. Was it too soon? It had only been a month since Jason had let go of his security bucket, and despite his bluster Jason was actually a pretty sensitive child. Would he really be okay without Bruce and Alfred to be there if he had a nightmare?

"I will call you if he needs you," Tommy promised. He had a knowing half smile which took away years from his face and reminded Bruce of other smiles Tommy had given him.

There was a moment where they had both leaned in close and Bruce wasn't sure if they were supposed to hug or shake hands. Tommy settled it with a nod of the head. Bruce stepped back and the door shut.

It would be fine, he repeated to himself as he made his way back to the car. Jason had reassured him constantly on the drive here.

"When I'm with Dickie I feel a lot braver, Bruce. Just like when I'm with you."

* * *

"I don't like clowns anyway," Jason shrugged when he saw Dick's frown at Tommy's yell from the living room.

"Really?"

"They give me the willies," Jason admitted. Dickie made an o with his mouth.

"I'm sorry!" Jason smiled. Dickie was always making sure everyone was happy. He took Dickie's hand. Dick looked up.

"S'okay," Jason said reassuringly. Dickie blushed.

"So! What quiet game can we play?" Jason said quickly letting go of Dick's hand and rubbing the back of his head self-consciously.

"Oh, I dunno, what do you wanna play?"

"I asked you first, Dickie."

"But you're the guest. Tommy says we have to be super nice to guests."

"Uh, well… We could play spies."

"Spies?"

"Sure, we sneak around and spy on people."

"Like who?"

"Like Tommy?"

"Oh," Dick thought about it, "I don't know if he'd like that…"

"Well we're not supposed to get caught silly. Come on!" Jason took Dick by the wrist and gently dragged him out of his room.

* * *

Ugh.

He was seriously starting to feel horrible now. His nose had become a pressure chamber, his headache had grown exponentially, his fever was no longer mild, in fact his head was burning, but the rest of his body couldn't get warm, no matter how many blankets he threw on. His throat went from sore to excruciating when he let out another big wet cough.

Damn it.

Okay this was no good. He really didn't want to disappoint Dickie though. The kid was so happy, but Tommy wouldn't be able to take care of two hyped up kids like this.

He lay on the couch looking up at the ceiling miserably. He already felt like the bad guy.

"See, it's easy."

Tommy shifted. Jason…

"You think he really won't see us?"

Uhoh. What were those two up to?

"Just follow my lead Dickie-bird."

Jeez, what was Jason getting Dick into? Tommy rolled his eyes.

He heard shuffling from behind the couch.

He refused to be the bad guy. He laid back and before he knew it his eyes closed.

* * *

"Now what?" Dickie whispered. Usually Dickie was the one making up their games as they go, but he seemed determined to leave it all to Jason. Jason wasn't quite sure, but he didn't want to bore Dickie, he wanted to impress him.

"He's asleep right?" Jason whispered. Tommy was making loud snoring sounds.

Before he could stop him Dick ran to the other side of the couch and then ran back.

"Yup."

"Dick! You gotta be careful!" Jason dragged him back further behind the couch. "What if the enemy agent saw you?"

"Tommy's not an enemy agent."

"Uh, no he's _captured_ by the enemy agents. What if the guards saw you? Then you'd be captured too!"

"Oh! You're right, sorry!"

"Shh!"

"Sorry!" Dick giggled bashfully. Jason grinned.

"It's okay," He whispered, "Now, what we gotta do to save Tommy is to climb the couch and wake him up from the sleeping gas."

"Okay! I know how to do that!" In a flash Dick had hopped up and pulled himself up onto the back of the couch. Jason looked up opened mouthed. How did he do that so fast? Dickie reached down. Jason grabbed his hand and Dickie pulled him up beside him. They perched over Tommy who looked awful. He snored loudly and he was drooling and his face was all red.

"How do we wake him up?" Dickie asked.

"I don't know." Jason was at a loss. He liked it better when Dickie led their games actually.

"Maybe… maybe like a princess!"

"Huh?"

"Like, Sleeping Beauty or Snow White," Dick said excitedly.

"Like a kiss?"

"Yeah!"

"But Tommy's not a princess… is he?" He certainly didn't look like a princess, although Bruce was always making googly eyes at him and everyone said that Bruce was a prince, so maybe…

"No, Tommy's a Super Doctor," Dick corrected.

"But then that won't work, right?"

"Hum," Dick crawled down onto Tommy's chest. Tommy's snoring got louder, but he didn't wake up. Dick leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Tommy's cheek then waited expectantly. After a moment he looked back up at Jason and shook his head.

"Told ya he wasn't a princess."

"What if we both do it?"

"Aw man, but I'm not a prince!" Jason had known that forever. Even in Bruce's house with all the stuff and when he learned to use more than one fork he still knew he could never be good enough to be a prince. If Dickie, who was the most perfect person he'd ever met couldn't wake Tommy up with a kiss what chance did Jason have?

"But you could be a prince! You don't know."

"I think I'd know, Dickie."

"Well… what about Rapunzel! She didn't know she was a princess."

"I'm not Rapunzel," Jason shook his head. "I'm more like… like… Aladdin, yeah."

"He was a prince!"

"No he wasn't. He just faked it, but what he really was was a street rat. Just like me. Bruce puts me in fancy clothes and calls me his son, but deep down I'm a street rat too."

Dickie looked up at him like he didn't believe what he was saying about himself.

"You're not a street rat," Dick said climbing back onto the back of the couch. "You're my best friend and I think you're great and that you could totally be a prince. Please help me wake up Tommy? I'm kind of hungry and he promised we could make chilidogs cause I know you really like them."

Jay couldn't say no. Together they crawled down onto Tommy. Jason kissed one cheek and Dick kissed the other.

* * *

"Aw, it didn't work," he heard distantly. "Tommy," small hands shaking him… "Tommy!"

Tommy gave a funny snort.

"Huh?" He erupted in to coughs. Dick and Jason quickly scrambled off him.

"Are you okay Tommy?!"

"Oh, Dick—" Tommy quickly pulled himself up and another round of coughing started. Shit, shit shit. The boys stared up at him.

"Are you okay Tommy?" Dick asked grabbing his arm.

"I'm okay, are you okay boys?"

"We were hungry," Jason admitted. Dick subtly elbowed him.

"You rest Tommy! It's okay we can make PB and J," Dick said, "You go back to sleep."

"Dickie I'm not going back to sleep, I'm supposed to be looking after you two."

"No, we can make lunch, we can do it, really," Dick reassured him. "We promise not to use knives, just spoons, right Jay?"

"Uh, right!" Jason nodded

"Dickie—"

Dick wrapped his arms around Tommy's forearm and tried to pull him back on the couch. Soon Jason had joined him.

"Okay, okay," He held up his free arm and went back on the couch.

"We'll take care of you," Jay said. Dick had already dragged the blanket from the arm chair and had brought it over.

"Keep the mess to a minimum and bring the thermometer over," Tommy ordered. If they were going to do this he would at least have some control over it.

In a flash Dick was gone and back with the thermometer. His foster son grabbed Jason's hand and they scurried off into the kitchen.

* * *

"I wish we could make him chicken soup," Dick sighed. Jay and him were slapping together the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Jay's were all neat and tidy. Dick wasn't quite sure how he did that. His jelly always sopped out of the sides.

"Chicken soup?" Jay asked.

"Yeah," Dick nodded, "Whenever me or Mommy got sick my Daddy used to make us chicken soup to make us feel better. He said it was an old family recipe."

"Do you know it?"

Dick shook his head and felt a small pang of missing them. If they were here they would know exactly how to take care of Tommy—not the doctor stuff, Tommy knew how to do the doctor stuff, he was the best at that, but the other parts. The parts where even though you feel sick you still feel happy because someone's there looking after you. Kissing foreheads to check temperatures even after thermometer checks and extra blankets and pillows and cuddles and chicken soup.

"You okay Dickie?" Jay looked all alarmed. Dick quickly wiped his eyes.

"I'm okay. I just wish I could give Tommy the same thing Daddy gave me."

"Oh… well… I know how to make chicken soup… I mean, if you want me to."

"Really?" But Tommy barely ever let Dick cook and when he did it was under strict supervision and usually it turned into toast or homemade tacos or milk and cereal.

"Sure..." Jay rubbed the back of his head, "I mean… it sorta depends on if you have the canned stuff, but I know how to heat it up and make it taste better."

"Wow Jay. Okay lemme see!" Dick hopped off his stool and ran to the cupboards, and then he ran back when he realized he needed his stool to reach the shelf he wanted. He rooted through until he finally found what he was looking for. "Tada!"

"Okay, hand it over." Dick handed Jay the soup and watched enraptured as Jason went about making it. He would ask Dick for various cooking instruments and Dick passed them silently.

"Do you have a knife?"

"Tommy says no knives."

"Oh," Jay frowned, thinking about it, and then nodded "Okay I can just snap it." He went about snapping carrots and celery into the pot and put it on the stove top.

"We can't use the stove!" Dick whispered. He was feeling nervous now because he knew Tommy wouldn't like it.

"I know what I'm doing," Jason said. "I did it all the time at home—I mean… before Bruce. Mom and Dad were always… busy… so I had to feed myself and peanut butter and jelly got way too boring. I promise I'll be careful and you stand back, okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

Dick reluctantly nodded and took a nervous step back. Jason deftly turned on the burner and put the pot on top. If he needed to move to the counter he would stop and carefully move the step stool he was using and not lean across the hot stove so Dick felt better about letting him cook.

"You said you had leftover chicken from last night, right?"

Dick nodded and got him the plastic wrapped chicken. While the broth heated up Jason pulled apart the chicken and placed it in a bowl. "It doesn't need to cook that long since it's already cooked. If I put it in now it'll just be dry."

"You really know a lot Jaybird."

"Nah, I'm just doing what I know."

"Did your Mommy and Daddy teach you how to cook?"

Jason shook his head staring down at the gently boiling soup. He looked sad, but Dick didn't want to give him a hug because it might distract him.

"Jay?"

Jay turned and Dick blew him a kiss like Mommy and Daddy used to do when one of them was on the trapeze and the other was on the ground.

Jay smiled and looked happy again. "It's all done now. Give me a ladle."

"A what?"

"A soup spoon and a bowl too."

* * *

"Thanks Alfie, I appreciate it. I'm sorry about the trouble, but I don't think I'm up to supervising the two of them. Okay, see you in an hour." Tommy sighed. Dick was going to hate him, but he had a fever of 102°.

Speaking of Dick, those two have been awfully quiet…

"Dick—" He tried to hold back the cough, but it was no use.

"Coming! One sec okay?"

Just when Tommy was about to pull himself up Dick and Jason appeared. Jason held a mug wrapped in a teacloth walking very slowly and carefully. Dick was at his side looking just as careful.

"What's going on?"

"You're sick," Dickie said and he looked ashamed for a moment, like he had done something bad. "And I know I'm not supposed to use the stove—"

"Dickie!"

"But I didn't! Jay did and Jay knows how to make chicken soup and I remember when I got sick Daddy would make me soup and I would feel a lot better and I want you to feel better too Tommy, so here."

Jason held the cup out. Tommy carefully took it. It was hot, but not burning hot. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to tell Dick and Jason off for doing something dangerous without his supervision or permission, or bask in their hopeful little expressions.

He decided on leniency since it was his fault in the first place for not watching them better and since there was no harm done.

"It looks really good Jason, thank you. And thank you Dickie. Now promise me you two won't cook without supervision again. I don't know how it is at Jay's house, but I don't feel comfortable with the two of you slaving over a hot stove without me, okay?" He held up his free hand before they could apologise. "It's okay, this was an emergency chicken soup, so you're forgiven this time, but next time you ask first, okay boys?"

"Okay Tommy," They promised in unison. Then they both crawled up on the couch and leaned against him. He was surprised how good the soup actually was. It made him ridiculously happy and he almost felt a bit silly for it, but no one had ever taken the time to make him chicken soup before. He felt a warmth that wasn't from the fever. By the time he finished the soup the boys had nodded off beside him. He put the cup on the coffee table and lay back. He'd just rest his eyes for a moment, Alfred would be here soon.

* * *

"I'm here now. No it's fine. It gives me an excuse not to go," Bruce said, "Alright, see you in a little bit." He hung up and pressed on the doorbell. He had gotten all the way to the airport before he decided he really didn't want to go to this retreat. He had every intention of letting Jason stay at Dick's house, but it was Jason's first sleep over and he couldn't help feel antsy about it. He just wanted to be in the city just in case Jason had a nightmare, or needed him. On his way home Alfred phoned and told him about the change in the situation. Tommy was sick and asked if Alfred could pick up Jason.

There was no answer at the door. Bruce felt a little bit of worry rise up. Tommy must be pretty sick if he phoned Alfred. He might—

Before his mind could go to darker places the door opened and a sleepy looking Dick Grayson looked up at him rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh," He looked surprised. "Bruce, are you here to look after Tommy?"

Bruce rubbed the back of his head, "Ah no, I'm actually—"

"Bruce!" Jason popped up beside Dick. He looked rumpled and sleepy too. "Are you here to wake up Tommy?"

"Wake up Tommy?"

"He keeps falling asleep," Dick explained. The little boy took Bruce by the hand and led him into the house Jason quickly grabbed a hold of the other. Tommy was on the couch in a nest of blankets and pillows. There were two dips close together near his legs where he had the feeling the two little boys had been snoozing before the doorbell woke them up.

"Maybe if…" Jason started and then suddenly looked embarrassed.

"What?" Dick asked swinging from Bruce's hand so he could get a better look at his friend.

"Maybe if Bruce kisses him," Jason said quietly.

Dick was suddenly excited.

"Yeah! That's perfect! Cause Bruce is a prince, aren't you Bruce?"

"What?" Bruce asked in bemusement.

Jason quickly nodded. "Cause they call you the Prince of Gotham, so you're a prince. So maybe you can wake Tommy up?"

"I…"

"Pleeeeease," Dick let go of his hand and made a praying motion. "I know Tommy isn't a princess, but he's sorta like a princess! He's kind and generous and stuff—unless we have chocolate chip cookies then he's kind of greedy, and I don't think he'd like to be called pretty, but when he has dates they always say he's handsome. Pleeeease Bruce?"

Bruce couldn't believe he was blushing. He hadn't blushed since he was twelve. He looked over at Tommy—not exactly the most charming looking 'princess.' He was chapped lipped, was making strange snuffling sounds, his face was bright red and he was drooling a little, but he couldn't say no to Dick and Jay's hopeful faces.

Bruce shrugged. It wasn't exactly how he wanted his first kiss with Tommy to go—

He shook his head to clear it, since when had he been thinking about first kisses with Tommy? He approached reminding himself that Tommy probably wouldn't wake up from the light touch of lips. He'd probably have to shake him awake.

Bruce bent over and—

"Ehem."

He looked over. Dick and Jason were scrutinising him.

"You have to get on one knee I think," Dick explained.

"Oh, sorry," He hid his smile trying to look serious.

"And you have to take his hands in yours," Jason added.

Bruce carefully followed their instructions. He leaned down and quickly kissed Tommy on the lips—

Well… it was meant to be a quick kiss, but it ended up being a bit longer than that.

He felt a brief response before Tommy opened his eyes. He quickly pulled away feeling guilty.

"Bruce?"

"Hello Sleeping Beauty," Best to roll with it. "I hear you're sick."

"Shouldn't you be in Wisconsin or something for your camping trip?"

"Business retreat, and I decided I couldn't make it."

Tommy groaned, "It's not on my account, right? Alfred said he could take him— wait, did you just kiss me?—Oof!"

Dick had jumped onto Tommy hugging the stuffing out of him. "He broke the spell. Cause you kept falling asleep and it was hard to wake you up!"

"He's a prince," Jason added smugly, grinning up at Bruce.

Before he could ask what any of them were talking about Tommy was wracked by coughs. Bruce frowned, that did sound pretty bad actually. Bruce reached over and pressed his hand against Tommy's forehead. Tommy whacked his hand away in annoyance. "I'm alright."

"Obviously not. You should go to the doctor's—"

"I am a doctor!"

"And if you were diagnosing Dickie with similar symptoms to yours?"

Tommy moaned, "Okay, I'm sick, I admit it."

"Aw," Dick hugged Tommy harder.

"S'okay kiddo. Maybe you could do me a favor? I mean it's a shame to cut their sleep over short. Maybe Dickie could go to your house if it's not too much trouble?"

"No."

Three pairs of eyes looked up at him in betrayal.

Bruce staggered. "I mean no, you're not going to be left alone. None of us are leaving."

The boys cheered.

Tommy stared at him like he was deranged, "You're joking."

"No, I'm perfectly serious. You have a fever and leaving you alone like this could be dangerous."

"You are not a doctor, Bruce."

"My father was a doctor." Bruce winced as soon as it was out of his mouth, but it seemed the fever and his generosity had distracted Tommy from the slip.

"Yeah, your father. Not you. You're a rich boy who has never taken care of himself, much less someone else with the flu."

"I have Dickie and Jay to help."

"Yeah!" Dick instantly agreed. "We'll make you better in no time Tommy, we promise!"

"We'll do our best to help Tommy, you can count on us!" Jason said pleadingly. Actually Tommy was sort of right. Bruce had never had to take care of a sick person before, other than Jason when he got the sniffles, but Jason was easy. This was a full grown scowly doctor. Jason looked just as out of his depth, but it wouldn't be good to leave all the work to Dickie, eager to help his foster father or not.

"Oh, alright, but if you three get sick, it's your own fault," Tommy threw his hands in the air.

"First thing we have to do is get Tommy in his bed I think." Before Bruce had finished the sentence the boys had rushed off to set things up. Half the blankets and pillows were already gone. Bruce chuckled.

"You really don't have to," Tommy tried again.

"It's no bother."

"Did you really kiss me to wake me up?"

Bruce shifted his eyes away, "It worked didn't it?"

Tommy slowly smiled and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I guess it did, but when you get sick, don't expect the same sort of treatment, rich boy."

"Never."

"Alright, you can have the guest room then, the boys can share."

All in all the first sleep over was a big success and Bruce was glad he could share in it too.


End file.
